koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dodomeki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Dodomeki. Warriors Orochi 2 *"You fight with a monster's ferocity..." *"Mighty skill indeed..." *"Impressive..." *"Well done..." *"Good work..." *"This isn't good..." *"I need assistance..." *"Come here..." *"I'll smash you..." *"I'll crush you..." *"You will be eliminated..." *"I won't forget this...." *"Very well... Have it your way..." *"We are but pawns in our master's grand design..." *"Enough!" *"Begone!" *"Kneel before me!" *"Here we go!" *"The enemy has never faced an opponent like me." *"Make way!" *"I smash those that get in my way." *"Know the true strength of Dodomeki..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"You and I have a very different way of looking at things." *"Victory..." *"Attack... I must locate and destroy the enemy." *"Victory is ours... I suppose that is enough." *"This battle was ours from start to finish." *"Take this. It's my way of thanking you." *"Impressive..." *"You failed..." *"I defeated many enemy soldiers in the past battle. Perhaps I have become more than just a supporting role." *"Recently, I have not gone to battle... I suppose I do not stand out from the crowd." *"I've fought in many battles recently... It pleases me greatly." *"A party... How pleasant..." *"I smash those that get in my way." *"Even I have my pride..." *"A demon of war, no less..." *"I am cornered..." *"He looks... the same as me...? How can such a thing exist...!" *"Such glorious slaughter..." *"Good, good..." *"You have saved me..." *"So slow..." *"I shall crush you..." *"A bitter blow..." *"Such glorious slaughter... Save some for me...!" *"Good, good... Now do better..." *"You have saved me... Let us seize victory together..." *"So slow... hurry and support me..." *"I shall crush you... I know nothing of restraint..." *"A bitter blow... shall turn sweet next time..." *"This is why I follow..." *"Far better than I expected..." *"This kindness shall be repaid..." *"You were worried for me...? My thanks..." *"All my enemies shall be crushed... no matter who they are..." *"Naïve fool... If you get the chance to kill, take it..." *"Your time ends now!" *"Curse you!" *"If I die, I am taking you with me...!" *"You shall regret taking me lightly...!" Hyper *"One thousand victims, woman. Impressive." *"Impressive, woman." *"You would help a demon?" *"Good work, woman. Keep going." *"You would extend the hand of friendship to a demon such as myself? You are a strange woman..." *"You are too magnificent even to look at. I never want you as an enemy." *"You knew I was in trouble. Your instincts are too honed to be human..." *"I will destroy you..." *"You are strong, woman." *"No... I won't be defeated!" *"You will be the one kneeling!" Ultimate *"You are the true commander of the chaos." *"Impressive, Lord Hundun." *"Lord Hundun, please forgive me." *"Impressive, Lord Hundun. The battlefield is drowning in turmoil and despair." *"Lord Hundun, please forgive me. I will not forget this debt I owe you." *"I find this chaos most enjoyable. Lord Hundun, your talent for destruction is without equal." *"Lord Hundun, you are here to help me? I am at a loss for words." *"Lord Hundun... Prepare yourself." *"I always knew how strong you were..." *"A world of chaos... I'll emerge from it unscathed." *"Now, for me to attack with all of my might..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"You've got a good eye." *"I will follow you, Himiko." *"We will show the world that we are more than mere bit parts in this story!" *"I crept off to quietly train on my own. Even we grunts have our honor, you know. A certain position to maintain." *"We all went training together. It definitely helped, but I also felt really out of place, for like... the entire time." Category:Quotes